&
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 4|Row 2 title = Episodes/Movies|Row 2 info = 22 episodes; 1 movie|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 16|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = March 3, 2015|Image file = Wubbzy and His Besty Best Friends DVD Cover.png}}& His Besty Best Friends (fully entitled with the show's name as Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! & His Besty Best Friends) is a'' Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' 4-disc DVD set that contains four existing DVDs from the show. Contains * A Tale of Tails * Wubb Idol * A Little Help From My Friends * Fly Us to the Moon Summaries A Tale of Tails "Meet Wubbzy! He's a fun, lovable, curious little guy who is always looking to have a good time with his best friends Widget and Walden in the wacky town of Wuzzleburg. Together they discover the importance of open-mindedness, honesty and friendship all while having fun. Join Wubbzy and his friends as they work together to resolve everyday problems in these fun-filled episodes." Wubb Idol "When the most awesome girl group, the WubbGirlz, featuring [[Beyoncé|'Beyoncé Knowles']] as Shine, hosts the 'Wuzzleburg Idol' talent show, everybody in town wants to win the contest. If Wubbzy can wow the judges, he'll get the chance to perform with Sparkle, Shimmer and Shine at their big concert in Wuzzlewood and maybe become a movie star. But will he remember the importance of just being himself?" A Little Help From My Friends "Friendship takes center stage as Wubbzy and his pals search for a lost Wiggle Wrench, escape from a runaway Doodleberry Cake, build a Super Robot, teach Walden to boogie and work hard for Wuzzleburg trophies! Together they discover the importance of positive values like confidence, cooperation, teamwork and above all, the meaning of friendship." Fly Us to the Moon "Join Wubbzy, as he blasts off on the ultimate outer space adventure! What happens when Wubbzy thinks aliens are coming to Wuzzleburg? How far will friends go to wake up The Man In The Moon? It's a collection of way-out Wubbzy favorites featuring spacemen, superheroes, rocket racers and even a visit from The Tooth Fairy!" Bonus Features A Tale of Tails * 2 Bonus Episodes * Music Video * Ring Toss Game * Fun Printables * French Language Track Wubb Idol * Activities & Coloring Pages * Music Videos * Sneak Peeks A Little Help From My Friends * 2 Bonus Episodes * Music Video * Kooky Kostume Game * Activity Sheets Fly Us to the Moon * Coloring & Activity Sheets * Music Videos * Bonus Episode * Sneak Peeks Trivia *The "A Tale of Tails" DVD still has the bonus feature, "Ring Toss Game" (which is actually Wubbzy's Wow! Wow! Ring Catch), that links to that game on the Nickjr.com website. However, since the game, and all traces of Wubbzy, were removed from the website in 2014, the bonus feature has been obsolete upon this DVD compilation's release. * Wubb Idol on this DVD set, as well as Wubbzy Triple Feature, exclude "Come Play With Me" on the Extra Features menu. Gallery Wubbzy and His Besty Best Friends DVD Cover.png|Front (Stock Photo) (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) & His Besty Best Friends DVD Artwork (Front and Side) (Stock Photo).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) & His Besty Best Friends DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) & His Besty Best Friends DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side A Tail of Tails DVD CD 2.png|A Tail of Tails CD Wubb Idol DVD CD.png|Wubb Idol CD A Little Help From My Friends DVD CD.png|A Little Help From My Friends CD Fly Us to the Moon DVD CD.png|Fly Us to the Moon CD Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:The Wubb Girlz Category:Merchandise Category:2015